Mason vs Harper
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Mason is a territorial werewolf and he doesn't like how Harper has a special relationship with Alex.So, he kidnaps Harper and place her on the Island of the Warrior Valkyrie's,where she has to fight for her life. Meanwhile,Alex fights to have her
1. Chapter 1

Mason vs Harper

Mason is a territorial werewolf and he doesn't like how Harper has a special relationship with Alex. So, he kidnaps Harper and place her on the Island of the Warrior – Valkyrie's, where she has to fight for her life. Meanwhile, Alex fights to have her back and her feeling's for Mason.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

Harper looked around - she never seen anything like this. Clear blue water, white sand and a purple sky with red clouds. She knew she was far away from New York and locked in a cage made of bamboo, rope holding the cage together. She wasn't the only one in the cage. There where other girls too and guys. They all looked like they were her age, scared, tied, and gag - just like her.

Harper closed her eye's and began to recall the details that lead to her predicament.

_** Flash back**_

_"I don't like you Harper - how you know more about Alex then I do," exclaimed Mason, as he looked at Harper. She looked at him - he had this strange look in his eyes. She didn't know what it was, but she could tell it didn't hold anything pleasant._

_"Look Mason, Alex and I have been friend's since Kindergarten. Of course I would know more about her, shes my best friend," replied Harper, while trying to find an escape from Mason._

_"Not, any more" replied Mason, as he ran towards Harper and grasped her by the neck._

_"Alex is mine, and you are a little pest that keeps getting in my way of having her all to myself. But, I'll fix that. Good bye Harper - may we never meet again. I'll make sure that Alex won't miss you" said Mason as he pinched Harper's neck. The last thing Harper saw was the crazy, glowing yellow look in Mason's eyes._

_** End flash back**_

"Welcome to Valkyrie Island where you will become warriors. Elite solders. Here you will learn how to fight and kill. You will spar against each other - no one is your friend, and everyone is your enemy. Fight well, and you will rise in levels and only the strong will last." said one of the guards. She had long black hair, pointed ears, pink skin, and purple eyes. Harper never saw anybody like this.

"My name is Layla I am your trainer, drill Sargent, your worst nightmare - I am hell. You will fear me, hate me, and loath me - but I will make you strong. I will now pick if you are a warrior or a slave. Those who get picked for slavery will cook, clean, be pleasure toy's and fix everything for the warrior's." Layla continued, as she signal for the other guards to make the prisoners into a line.

"Get in line," yelled Layla, as she held two hot branding irons by her side. One by one, each teenager was branded. Harper had five people in front of her - she didn't know what two do and she prayed that someone will come and save her.

"Slave, Slave, Warrior, Slave, Slave," Layla claimed as she burned their marks on. Before she even realized it, Harper was next. She looked at both irons. S for Slave, W for Warrior. She was pushed on the ground and glared at Layla.

"Hm, you still have fire in your eyes – I will get rid of that, warrior." Layla remarked, as she burned 'W' onto Harper right bicep .

"Ah," yelled Harper, as she got burned. Tears where pouring out of her eyes and she released a bloodcurdling scream. She was then thrown into a dark cave along with the other warriors. The last thing the dark-haired woman said was training started tomorrow.

"I will find my way home and I will kill you Mason," whispered Harper, as she closed her eyes. She needed her rest for training. She had a feeling that if you failed as a warrior, death was the only way out.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

So what do you think? Mason vs. Harper - who will win and will Harper survive warrior training. What will Alex do when she finds out? If she find's out, that is...

_Beta'd by RetrospectMex._


	2. Chapter 2

Mason vs Harper

Mason is a territorial werewolf and he doesn't like how Harper has a special relationship with Alex. So, he kidnaps Harper and place her on the Island of the Warrior – Valkyrie's, where she has to fight for her life. Meanwhile, Alex fights to have her back and her feeling's for Mason.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

_Mason's POV_

Alex wouldn't tell me what's wrong. She was very upset, and crying. I asked her what was wrong but she walked right pass me and into Harper's arm.

I'm her boyfriend - I'm the Man, I'm the one who has to take care of her, and I'm the one who she should be running to _not her_.

I never felt so angry in my life. All I was seeing was red, my face was heated. I could feel myself wolfing out. I get it - Harper is Alex's best friend, but Harper was my least favorite person.

All I hear on our dates is "Harper this," "Harper that," and "Harper was wearing this, but she's the only one who could pull it off ". We usually talk about art, pranks, food and _Harper_.

I can not say how much I hate her. She's too happy, smiles way too much. I couldn't take it anymore - I snapped.

So, I formed a plan to get rid of Harper. Take her out of the picture and put me more into Alex's life. I'm eight-hundred sixty-nine year old in human years that is. I roamed the mortal and magical realm. I learn things and I knew people.

My plan was perfect – knock Harper out and drop her off on the Island of the Warrior -Valkyrie's.

The Valkyrie's were slave owners. They molded people of all races, breeds, and magical types and turned them into mindless heartless warriors or slaves. I can remember that night, the look and smell of fear on Harper. I loved how it made my blood run faster.

I know what most normal people would think No boyfriend in there right mind would get rid of there girlfriends best friend, but the thing is, I'm a werewolf and I'm just marking my territory. Alex is mine and that means she's my territory.

I hope Harper dies.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

So what do you think? Mason's POV of why he did this to Harper. Next, how Harper's doing in the camp and Alex finding out what happened

_**Beta'd by RetrospectMex.**_


End file.
